The Gift Series_Displaced (Sequel #2)
by obi's girl
Summary: 3rd sequel in the series, Buffy returns from the dead but everyone is baffled b/c it's been 10 years she's been dead. Buffy's confused and gets answers from a very unlikely source, Death himself!
1. Displaced

Displaced (CH1) By obi's girl  
  
Summary: Just as the titles states; Buffy returns from the dead, with some doubts as to why and how? And she's not the only one that feels that way.   
  
Buffy walked wearily down Main Street. She looked around, peering at everybody that passed her. She knew the place - Sunnydale, California, but even that didn't comfort her. She knew it was her home; she moved there just a year after her parents divorced, but to her it didn't seem right. No one recognized her. People simply walked by, ignoring her.   
  
She nodded furiously, shutting the front of her jacket. It wasn't physically cold but it felt cold. The former Slayer continued down the street until she came a familiar block. She eyed the houses before pinpointing a group of apartments...  
  
**  
  
Buffy mused, knocking the door.   
  
The lights went which was a relief but who would answer the door? She paced herself. The door opened. Same familiar face, gray hair - probably from years of worrying and aggravation she gave him. He squinted, partially awake. He rubbed his eyes, finally focusing. Buffy only smiled back. He eyed her from head to toe, unable to comprehend. He always dreamed one day, somehow, she would come back to him...but this. Tears started to form in his eyes, staring at her. Buffy frowned, crying herself looking at him.   
  
"Giles.... I..." she began but before she could continue, he swept her up, hugging her.   
  
He laughed, twirling her around until she motioned he let her down. Buffy smiled back at him, tears in her eyes as well. "God Buffy, I never imagined...never thought. You have no idea how happy I am to see you - it's been a long time."   
  
Buffy smiled back, "I know, Giles. But I'm back...for good."   
  
Her former Watcher smiled, walking to the couch and settling down. He was glad she was back but how and why? That's what scared him. It had been 10 years without having her at his side and to have her back after sometime without an explanation or reason, was odd.   
  
Buffy wiped away her tears before settling down next to him on the couch. She smiled, taking his hands in hers and nodded, "Just take it as is, Giles. I wouldn't have it any other way."   
  
"I wish I could...but..."   
  
She leaned foreword, "But what? I'm here; I'm real."   
  
Giles huffed, "But...how? You've dead for ten years, Buffy, and now you're suddenly back without explanation..."   
  
"Giles, it doesn't matter. I'm back...now give me a hug." She smiled, extending her arms to him.   
  
The Englishman only smiled, stood up and began to pace about. Buffy only frowned, sitting silently on the couch. She flipped her hair to her right shoulder and sighed, "I don't even know what you're worried about. What matters is that I'm back."   
  
"I want to believe that...that you're back, but why? Buffy, there are so many unanswered questions." He paused, looking at her, "How can you not be worried about this? You were dead and now you're alive. Doesn't that make you question why or how?"   
  
Buffy shrugged, standing up. "It doesn't bother me. It's not like I haven't been dead before. I have...twice before."   
  
"Yes, but it wasn't for ten years."   
  
She waved her hands, "Forget about it. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Buffy looked at him again and smiled, "How are you? How have you been doing?"   
  
Giles smiled, "Hmm. You interested in my private life? That's never happened before. Obviously, you've forgotten our routine."   
  
"Seriously, how are you?"   
  
Giles looked down, "I love you." He mumbled, low enough she couldn't hear. Buffy bent her head down to force him to look at her. She smiled. He looked at her and breathed, nodding, "It's just after you were gone, my feelings for you, I came to a realization. I realized you meant more to me; so much more and now you're back, I can finally say what I've held back for years..." he peered up at her and gasped, "I love you."   
  
"I love you too, Giles. You know that."   
  
He nodded no, "No, I mean I love you. Buffy, I know we've been through some rough times but one thing has always remained constant.... I have always felt you were special and that...I respected and admired you but now, it's so much more. I love you."   
  
"You love me." Buffy echoed, staring up at him, slightly releasing her hand from his. Giles turned to her, more seriously.   
  
"Buffy?"   
  
She only stood up, glancing at his clock and sighed, "It's late. I think maybe we should get some sleep." Buffy pursed her lips, eyeing the floor.   
  
Giles stood up, going to the closet and grabbed some linen and a pillow. He came back, spread the blanket on the couch and set the pillow down, eyeing Buffy. She saw his gaze, stepped forward and kissed his cheek before settling down, falling to sleep. Giles smiled, kneeling and kissed her cheek in return and head up to the loft.   
  
**  
  
Dawn Summers gulped as she peered over at her alarm clock. 9:15 a.m. on a Saturday. She rolled her eyes, staring at her ceiling. The "Remembrance" yesterday...Frankly, she didn't want to go. It was too painful. Buffy died to save her; make Dawn live on... Giles assured her that she should be proud because what she did was a selfless act, but that didn't make her feel better. Buffy was her sister, her blood and for ten years, she's been gone. The last link to her family, last link to their mother was gone and remembering what she was, what she stood for was more than Dawn could bear. It killed her.   
  
Now, she was truly alone.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Xander?" Anya asked, cuddling closer to her husband.   
  
Before Buffy died, Xander proposed to her in the basement of the Magic Box. Initially, Xander didn't want to go through it because Buffy wasn't there but Giles assured him that Buffy was watching and was very happy for them. Now, married for 10 years, somehow it didn't feel right. Buffy was his first crush, best friend and hero and she wasn't even there to see them get married and live their lives together.   
  
The Remembrance was helpful, but each time they went it just made the reality of what happened 10 years earlier harder and harder to deal with. Dawn came but before that she was probably debating whether to go or not - still in her nightclothes, sitting up in her bed crying.   
  
"Yeah." He replied, staring at the ceiling.   
  
Anya hesitated before continuing, clinging closer to him. "How do you think Dawn is doing? I mean, I know she came to remembrance...but how is she doing emotionally?"   
  
He shrugged, "I don't know. Everybody hurts and deals with pain differently. Ya know, Dawn was her sister. Nothing gets closer than that."   
  
She peered at him with her blue eyes, "But you think she's okay? She's dealing?"   
  
Xander smiled, kissing her nose, "Yeah, she's dealing.... Just like we all are."   
  
**  
  
Giles walked quietly down from the loft, passing the couch and stopped. Buffy was curled up under the blanket he gave her, sleeping like an angel. She was an angel. Her golden hair was loosely flowing around her shoulders. He smiled before walking to the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee.   
  
She turned over, finally waking up. She rubbed her eyes, noticing a blur in the kitchen. "Giles?"   
  
He peered up, grabbing another cup and pouring more coffee. Giles walked into the room, settling it down on the table while he sat on the reclining chair. Buffy picked up the mug, taking a couple sips, smiling thanks to him.   
  
"So, when are you heading over to the Magic Box?" Buffy asked.   
  
Giles shrugged, "It's Saturday. Anya can handle it." Then paused, studying her, "Why?"   
  
Buffy only nodded innocently but Giles gave her a look and relented. "All right. It's just...I'm back. Well, because I am - I sort of have ta let everybody know I'm back. I can't stay here sheltered from my own friends and the world. Eventually, I will have to come out and deal."   
  
He sat back in the chair, taking a sip and sighed, "Sadly, you're right...but Buffy, keep in mind, you've been dead for 10 years. And for you to sudennly come back without any given explanation is a bit...well..."   
  
"Bizarre?"   
  
"Quite." He smiled, then looked up at her, "How do you want to go about doing this?"   
  
She shrugged, "Well, I figured you'd make an intro. Pave the way for my entrance and whatever questions they have, I'll answer them as astutely as possible." Buffy frowned, thinking over her words, "Of course, it's not really a realistic idea. It only sounded like it was in my head."   
  
Giles laughed, "No, I think it's just a matter of presenting properly and adjusting to the idea that you're back." He paused, "Back. The Slaying."   
  
Buffy nodded no furiously, "NO! Giles, you said it yourself. I'm dead...been dead for 10 years. I mean, do you think I had the chance to tone my body while I was in Heaven? No way. Slaying is out of the question. And patrol for that matter."   
  
"I know but you've been dead before and you were able to readjust perfectly."   
  
"Giles, I was dead for a brief 10 seconds - not 10 years!" Buffy shot back. "Besides, it's not like the Council's going to push me to continue Slaying. I don't work for them anymore and 'I'm dead'."   
  
Giles shrugged, sipping his coffee, "Well, you can't keep it a secret forever. They will find out and when they do, they'll want to know why, how?"   
  
Buffy drooped her shoulders, rolling her eyes, "What a time to come back from the dead. I think I have a break from everything until I realize life is still the same - one giant box with no escape."   
  
The Englishman laughed, "Don't worry. There is probably all ready an active Slayer. It's been 10 years."   
  
"And if there isn't, I'm screwed. 'Course, there's always hope I might die again and I'd be off the hook."   
  
"Let's just keep hope alive." Giles replied.   
  
**  
  
Buffy's shoulders tensed as she stared at the Magic Box. Ten years. It seemed really hard to believe. When she was "up there" it seemed less than that. Two days, they said. Now, she had to readjust to being alive again after so long. Of course, she would never admit her true feelings. Her fears, her nightmares...   
  
She nodded no, glancing at Giles. Giles saw her worry and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She smiled back at him as he stepped forward, entering the shop. He turned, glanced once at Buffy but she had disappeared.   
  
**  
  
Giles entered the shop as usual, walking behind the counter and opening shop. It wasn't until later Anya arrived from the back with a punctual smile on her face. "Ready to make money and accumulate more money, thus making a huge profit?" She piped.   
  
Giles only rolled his eyes, getting a cup of coffee as Willow and Xander came in. Willow sat across from Giles as Anya bent over the counter to kiss Xander good morning.   
  
Everyone was there...except Dawn. Dawn needed to be there. This was as much about her as it was about Buffy. Buffy said so herself, but still...He couldn't put off Buffy's "sudden" arrival for very long.   
  
"Um, Anya, why don't you close up shop." Giles suggested.   
  
Anya stared back at him as if he was some madman, then closed the register and walked over to the window, flipping over the sign.   
  
Xander smiled casually, "So Giles, what's going on?"   
  
He took a sip of his coffee then gestured to the table, only Willow and Xander just stood. Anya smiled at Xander as she joined the group.   
  
"Um, what did you think of the Remembrance yesterday?"   
  
Willow shrugged, fiddling, "It's the same every year. Nothing's changed. Has it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
He huffed, removing his glasses and as he was about to say something, someone entered the store. Giles walked away from the group, meeting the customer. "I thought you were going to wait." Giles whispered.   
  
Buffy shrugged, eyeing her friends and frowned. "Where's Dawn?"   
  
Giles put on his glasses again and shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't really ask. I thought the Remembrance would help, but it's done nothing to make the pain less for her, I'm sorry to say." He turned to the others and sighed, facing her again, "Are you sure you want to do this?"   
  
Her blue eyes drifted from Giles to the gang and nodded, "I need to do this. I have to - they need me, Giles and I need them."   
  
He nodded his understanding, gazing at Willow and Xander before looking at her completely. Buffy reached up, bracing his shoulder and smiled.   
  
"Hey Giles, who is it?"   
  
Buffy huffed, glancing at Giles from afar. He nodded her as she slowly removed herself from the shadows, unnoticed by the others. Giles smiled at Willow as he reached the table again. "Well, I - there's something I have to tell you ---."   
  
"But showing is always better than telling." A voice stated from behind.   
  
They all turned to the alien voice. They didn't recognize the voice at first, mainly because it had been so long since they heard it. Willow fumbled into a chair, staring as Xander nodded in disbelief, grasping Anya's hand. She walked forward, smiling at each of them, touching Xander's hand, grasping it with hers.   
  
"You're alive." Willow gasped, staring at her friend.   
  
Buffy smiled, "I don't know how or why, but I'm here. I'm alive - I'm real." She turned to Xander and smiled as he grabbed her into an immense hug. Buffy laughed, glancing at Willow.   
  
"I still don't understand. It doesn't make any sense. How can you be alive?" Willow mused.   
  
She shrugged, "Does it matter? I don't know; I don't care."   
  
Willow nodded no, frowning, "Worry, Buffy. Worry allot."   
  
"Worry? Worry about what? Does there always have to be a catch when something good happens?" Buffy questioned.   
  
Will hesitated to answer. She wanted to believe everything was all right - they all wanted to believe. But doubt and too many questions unanswered - there had to be a reason.   
  
Buffy nodded, "Look guys, I know I've been dead for ten years and maybe a bit out of the loop but I know we can make it work. I mean, it's not like I haven't been dead before; I have and it was 'Happily Ever After'; why should now be any different?"   
  
Her eyes shifted from one friend to another. They couldn't answer her and she knew why. She knew it would be hard to accept; she still wasn't able to accept it herself. Buffy looked at Giles to back her up - Nothing. "Forget it. If you guys don't want to accept this, maybe it was a mistake I came back." She retorted, running out of the Music Box.   
  
TBC 


	2. Displaced

Displaced: Death Always Knocks Twice Aka Jack the Ripper, At Your Service (Ch. 2)   
  
By obi's girl  
  
Buffy choked back cries as she wandered around the cemetery. She looked at all the graves but stopped walking once she found her mother's stone. She knelt down and kissed it, closed her eyes and breathed. It was late. Her friends didn't even come after her; not even Giles and it scared her. What if they were right? What if there was some reason behind her returning?   
  
"You have questions." A voice whispered.   
  
She peered up, scanning the area. As far as she could tell, she was alone but something about that voice...It sounded familiar. Buffy stood up, brushing her pants, looking around some more. She nodded, turning...and there he was.   
  
Dressed in black - black suit to be exact. It was nothing like she expected him to look like. His blonde-brown hair combed back and blue eyes, striking blue eyes and oval face. If a person hadn't been dead or near death, he or she wouldn't have known the person they were talking to be Jack the Ripper himself. But she knew.   
  
Buffy stood her ground, raising her chin to him, placing her hands on her waist. "Took you long enough to show. I've been wandering when you would."   
  
Death smiled, placing his fingers together as he walked around, looking at the many graves, especially the one Buffy stood beside. He nodded. "She's your mother."   
  
"Yes." She replied in a somber tone. Her eyes drifted to his. He continued to circle her, staring at the grave. "Why?"   
  
He looked up at her with his cold blue eyes, "Why what?"   
  
Death. In all her years alive as the Slayer, she had met many demons and vampires. Dracula right before she died and he was nothing like she expected. Or was he? Except Death. He was a mystery as life itself was. He was an enigma...and alone, as she was. All her life she had always been alone, always in the dark, never really able to live.   
  
She looked at him, "Why? Why have I come back?"   
  
He shrugged, sitting down on a grave and shrugged, crossing his legs. "Why do you think you have come back?"   
  
Buffy growled, "Look, I'm not in the mood for a toss around of questions." She paused, tossing her hair to her right shoulder, "Please, I need to know. Why have I come back?"   
  
He remained silent, staring back at her. Buffy nodded, "Forget it. I can figure it out myself. I don't need your help; I don't need anyone." Starting off.   
  
"Wait!" he called, standing up.   
  
She froze, turning to him. "I'm 30 years old; I have no family; no home. My house is a museum for the public; my life is a legend - I have nothing. The last link to my family is dead."   
  
He rose a finger and nodded no. "That's not entirely true. You still have your sister...and your friend, if you consider them family."   
  
"Even they won't accept me. They think there's some loop hole behind my sudden rise from the grave." She paused, looking at him, "Is there?"   
  
Death remained quiet, unmoving. Buffy rolled her eyes again, walking off. "If you won't help me, I'll go to someone who will." She spat back, leaving him.   
  
He smiled, "She certainly is stubborn and unpredictable. No wander why the almighty won't allow her to remain in the afterlife. She's a loose cannon."   
  
**  
  
Buffy silently opened the door to the apartment. The lights were off, so she assumed Giles was asleep. Except the lights switched on and Giles was lying on the couch, staring back at her.   
  
**  
  
Giles sighed, walking over, handing Buffy a cup of coffee. She smiled at him, sitting down next to her. She nodded, "I just don't understand. Am I supposed to be here? Why am I here?"   
  
He shrugged, "Maybe there's something you're supposed to be doing; something you weren't able to deal with when you were alive."   
  
"Like what? Giles, it could be anything." She stood up, pacing around, "I can't have all the answers. I know there is a reason I'm back, I just don't know what that reason is."   
  
H sighed, looking at his cup, "And Death. Did he say why?"   
  
"No, he didn't. He wasn't very helpful in that area. He just stood there, tossing some questions at me I didn't have answers for."   
  
"Is he your guide?" Giles asked.   
  
She turned to him, frowning, "Maybe. I don't really know." She paused, "I need to do research on this guy, big time research."   
  
Giles shrugged, "If you think that's what you need to do..."   
  
"No, I have to." Buffy replied. "My fate depends on it."   
  
**  
  
"Willow. Willow! I need to talk to you." Buffy cried, knocking on her door. "Will, please. I need your help."   
  
Finally, the door opened...only it wasn't Willow.   
  
Buffy smiled, "Tera." hugging her. Tera smiled back, letting go. The two girls looked each other over. Tera nodded, letting her in. She gestured to sit on the bed while she went to the back to get Willow. Moments later, Tera returned with Willow. Buffy stood up, straightening her skirt and smiled at her friend.   
  
"What do you need help with?" Willow murmured.   
  
"Death; Jack the Ripper. I need to know everything about him."   
  
The Wicca made a face, totally lost. She even glanced at Tera but she just shrugged. "Okay, I'm lost. Did you just say you want to know about the Angel of Death?"   
  
She nodded yes. Willow stepped forward, placing a hand on her forehead and nodded. "Well, you're still warm. You don't seem to be delirious or anything. That's good."   
  
"Willow, this is serious. Death, the Angel of Death - I need to know. Will you help me?"   
  
"Of course." Will replied, walking to one of Tera's shelves, pulling out a brown book.   
  
Buffy nodded, "I don't understand. Before, in the shop, you wouldn't accept my explanation. What changed?"   
  
Willow shrugged, sitting on the bed and nodded to Tera. "I told Tera and she assured me if something evil was going on, the evil would have surfaced by now. Sunnydale's been pretty quiet since you died. There is the occasional vampire and demon, but nothing serious or life threatening."   
  
She huffed, "Is that a good thing?"   
  
"We're not dead." Tera pointed out.   
  
"Right." Buffy mused, looking at Willow. As the Wicca was flipping through some pages, she stopped once she found the right one. Buffy sat down next to her, staring at the painted image of Death.   
  
"It says that Death is neither good or evil. He's in between; neutral. He's there to help people crossover without incident; he rarely makes a mistake." Willow read, before skipping down some. "Oh, he lives in a neutral plane, adjacent to ours."   
  
Buffy nodded, "That's why he's able to pop in and pop out."   
  
"Ooo!"   
  
The former Slayer scooted over, looking intently at the book. "Ooo what?"   
  
"He has connections; high connections." Willow mused, her fingers running down the page.   
  
Tera crossed her arms, "Like the Powers that Be?"   
  
Willow nodded no, "Higher. He knows God; he knows the Twelve Apostles and Jesus himself."   
  
Buffy stood up, "Definitely don't get any higher than those guys. But why is he here?"   
  
"Maybe he's your guide." Tera added as Willow shut the book.   
  
"That's what Giles said but I don't believe it. There has be a reason he's here and I'm going to find out why." Buffy replied.   
  
As Willow put the book away she asked, "Where did you see him?"   
  
She looked up at her, solemnly, "The cemetery where my mom was buried. I should probably go back there."   
  
Tera shook her head, "I don't think that would work. Death, he likes show up whenever he wants to - or whenever he feels his presence is desired."   
  
"Well, I desire to see him."   
  
Willow hesitated, "There's a spell to summon him. It's tricky; he's tricky."   
  
"Spell? He's Death...how can there be....?"   
  
Tera shrugged, "Theoretically, he's a mystical entity. He doesn't really exist. He's an enigma but very old. As long as life as survived, he's always been there, therefore a spell to summon him whenever needed."   
  
Both Willow and Buffy stared at her and nodded. "How do you know that?" Buffy asked.   
  
"I've met him before. When my mother died, he came to take her soul away to the after life. My dad, brothers and sisters thought I was crazy but I know it was him."   
  
Turning to Willow, Buffy nodded, "Will, do the spell."   
  
**  
  
"Death, from now to eternity, I summon thee. I summon thee, from now to eternity. Death, heed my call. Death, from now to eternity, from now to eternity, I summon thee." Willow cited as Tera stood back. She glanced once at Buffy before a swirl of wind appeared in the middle of the triangle. The wind became a black mist as a figure manifested in the eye.   
  
He nodded, "I had a feeling you'd call on me again."   
  
Buffy smiled, taking him by the neck, shoving him against the wall.   
  
"You certainly are a feisty one, aren't you?" Death grinned, eyeing her friends.   
  
The Slayer slightly loosened the grip on Death. He brought his hand to his neck and rubbed it, as Buffy stood back between her friends. After healing his neck, Death looked at the Slayer, the red head and the dirty blonde. "These your friends?" he asked.   
  
Buffy didn't reply, smiling pointedly at him. Death rolled his eyes, settling down on the bed. He saw the book on the shelf, reached out his hand it flung into his grasp. Willow and Tera looked at each other as he flipped to "his page" and smiled. "You know, this account of me, my profession, is very wrong. I don't even know where they get this information."   
  
"You mean you don't actually know the Twelve Apostles, Jesus and God?" Willow asked, stepping closer.   
  
"No, I don't. Actually, that's not entirely true. I met them once but we had a disagreement and He kicked me out of heaven. That's why I live on a neutral plane."   
  
Buffy nodded, "All right, enough with the small talk!"   
  
"Fine!" Death roared, calmly shutting the book. "You have questions about why you're back. I would give you the answer, but I don't know."   
  
She laughed, "You're lying. You know why. Why else would you be here?"   
  
"You summoned me."   
  
Willow nodded yes, "We did, yes...just now..."   
  
He nodded no, "I don't mean just now. You summoned me before; you just didn't know it."   
  
"How?" Tera added.   
  
Buffy crossed her arms, adding, "Yeah, how? 'Cause I don't remember."   
  
Death nodded, "Of course you don't remember. They never remember the In between. But you were there, though briefly. I was there. I tried to convince you it's where you belonged, but you wouldn't listen. You refused to believe me. Probably even now."   
  
"You're right. I don't believe you."   
  
"Buffy, maybe we should go to the magic Shop. We could figure things out there...maybe bring Him with us." Tera suggested.   
  
Death shrugged, "You could try. But no one would see me. I'm Death; an illusion. I'm not here, physically anyway. If did you bring me to this 'Magic Shop' your friends wouldn't be able to see me."   
  
"But they do." Buffy replied, referring to Tera and Willow.   
  
"That's only because they're witches. At one time, witches were considered to be evil and were in league with Death and the Devil." He replied, sudennly standing up, "but if you want to try, by all means, lead the way."   
  
TBC 


	3. Displaced

Displaced: Once Again... (Ch.3) By obi's girl   
  
"Giles! Are you guys here? Hey, anybody in?" Buffy called as she entered the Magic Box. She glanced back at Willow, Tera and Death and they shrugged. She nodded to the guys to stay put, while she checked out the training room. Training room. It had been 10 years since she'd seen it. She smiled, leaning back on the doorsill.   
  
She remembered coming into the room Giles furnished to meet her slaying needs. A dummy, Xander constructed. He was even a dummy once himself. It was after Riley left her and she needed to lose some energy and it just so happened Xander was there. Giles came from the front, carrying a massive protective padding. Buffy smiled.   
  
Oh, the memories. There were so many. When the Council came and tested her, she killed the dummy she was supposed to protect. Of course, if she had her choice, it would be Quentin and the other Watchers, but mainly Quentin.   
  
How so much had changed since those days. She was now thirty years old; still looked the same as they day she died. Still small but very strong and extremely deadly...and temper. Her outlet for that temper was patrol, kicking some demon or vampire ass. It helped. Slaying always helped.   
  
She leaned back on the doorsill, lost in thought, she didn't even recognize someone enter. "Buffy?"   
  
The girl nodded, "I never realized how much I missed this place. Giles made it for me. He and Xander worked day and night to perfect it." She smiled, leaning against the door. "When I got dressed for work out, I cried. Everything was so perfect. Now, I look at it, all I see is..."   
  
"What? What do you see?"   
  
Buffy nodded, turning to Death. "All I see is the reason for the hurt and pain I've caused others, people I love and I realize, I can't go back to that. I can't go back. I can never go back to what I was. Its not who I am anymore. I'm NOT the Slayer. I'm a girl."   
  
"Would you prefer not to be the Slayer?"   
  
She shrugged, "I've been the Slayer for so long. I don't think I know how to be anything else. I don't have a job."   
  
Death passed her, sitting down on a bench. "You have a sister. You don't have to be the Slayer to protect her."   
  
"Except being the Slayer I ** Have ** to do. I don't have a choice."   
  
"Buffy!" a voice cried.   
  
The blonde turned, expecting to see either Willow or Tera. She wasn't expecting to see her. She looked around for Death but he was gone, vanished. She laughed and mumbled, "Coward."   
  
"Dawn, I wasn't expecting to see you here."   
  
The girl smiled weakly. She looked down. There was only a small space between them. She looked at the floor as if it was some void, some precipice to easily fall through. For so long, she lived life without her sister; without her protector. She spoke to Willow and Tera out front. They told her it was true - that Buffy was back. Giles called earlier on the in the day after Buffy met the whole Scooby gang at the Magic Box. She didn't believe him and repeatedly shouted that her sister was dead and would be impossible if she came back. The rest of the afternoon was spent crying in bed, cursing Giles for talking blasphemy.   
  
But with her eyes, she could see Buffy obviously was not dead. She was alive. Very alive it scared her. She was afraid if she touched her, she'd sudennly disappear and her dream of sister would return to reality.   
  
"Um, are...how...how did this happen?" Dawn whispered, looking down.   
  
The older Summers' shrugged, pacing around the Danger Room. "I wish I could tell you how and why, but I don't know." She glanced at Dawn and sighed.   
  
She had become so much like their mother. Her brown hair was shorter but her eyes...Her eyes, they were just like their mom's. If Buffy looked close enough, she might have seen their mother's reflection in her eyes. Even if she wanted to look, she wouldn't violate her sister's space, scaring her off.   
  
"Giles called me earlier. He said you were back; you were alive."   
  
Buffy smiled, settling down in the center of the mat. "Leave it to Giles to make an entrance. I'll have to thank him later for that." She paused, gazing up at Dawn. "God, you are so like her."   
  
Dawn nodded, kneeling down, "Like whom?"   
  
"Like mom." She smiled. "Look Dawn, I don't want to force anything of you. I know it's been a rough 10 years for you ---."   
  
She huffed, "Rough doesn't even begin to describe it."   
  
"I'm not forcing you. I would never do that." Buffy huffed herself, "Do you want to go out for a walk? We could head over to the Pub, get some coffee and talk."   
  
Dawn shrugged, whispering, "I'd like that."   
  
**  
  
Dawn fingered her coffee mug as Buffy stared off. It had been years since...Years between them. When she came back, she expected everyone would accept her with open arms. Well, that didn't happen. Giles grabbed her into a huge bear hug. The guys, they were scared. Dawn wouldn't even touch her. She huffed, taking a sip of her cappuccino.   
  
"You know what, I met Death." Buffy stated.   
  
Dawn looked at her as if she was crazy or something. She remembered Dracula...but Death. Either Buffy was crazy or being dead for ten years was starting to make her crazy. Buffy laughed, causing Dawn to laugh.   
  
"No, I'm serious. I met Death, the Grim Reaper, Jack the Ripper...Anyway, he's not all like I expected him to be." Buffy mused.   
  
"What's he like, then?"   
  
She shrugged, "Not bony. He's not all skeleton like Hollywood makes him out to be. He does wear black but not the black robe we're all used to. He doesn't carry a large skiff. I mean, if he does, he's got it well hidden." Buffy took a sip, watching her sister's reaction.   
  
"Does he have personality?" Dawn asked, opening up a bit.   
  
"I don't know. I've only just met him. He likes asking a lot of questions, which can get to be pretty annoying. I mean, here I am, have lots of questions about why I'm back and how and he's asking, "Why do you think you're back?' Like, I know."   
  
Dawn laughed.   
  
"See, I knew I could get you to smile. It never fails." Buffy joked, glancing at the time. It was getting to be pretty late. Usually, in the past, around this time, she'd tell Dawn to go to sleep. Now, she couldn't even do that anymore because she wasn't a kid. She was a woman; they both were. Grown women.   
  
"What's it like up there? I mean, in Heaven. Did you meet Him?" Dawn questioned.   
  
Buffy shrugged, "I wish I could tell you, but I don't remember. I don't remember anything. But I could ask Death. He'd know. He's met Him. They had a fall out; that's why he lives in between."   
  
"You really met Death, didn't you?"   
  
"Hey, I just brought it up because things seemed to be a bit quiet. But I ** really ** met Death. He's not so bad; more stoic than Angel." Buffy joked, "But you know. Time runs by much faster up there and down there. A day would equal 100 years. That's why it appears as if I've never aged."   
  
She nodded, "That makes sense. So, you don't remember anything"   
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "I do remember flinging myself into the Hellmouth, electric shocks and darkness but in between, my mind is a blank."   
  
Dawn laughed again, "You could go on Jonathan Edwards: Crossing Over and tell your story...if you wanted to."   
  
"Well, if I die a couple more times and rise each time, then I might think about giving John a call."   
  
"How many times have you risen?" she asked.   
  
Buffy shrugged, "Counting this time, three. The first time, Xander brought me back using CPR, the second time, I was fighting some vamps with Faith and the third time, protecting you."   
  
She looked down, feeling withdrawn again. Buffy raised her hand, placing it on hers and smiled reassuringly. "You know, it was never your fault, right? My dying was not your fault. It was my choice."   
  
"It should have been me. It shouldn't have been you."   
  
"NO! Dawn, I love you. You are my sister. I wasn't about to let some Hell Bitch take your life to get back home. I even told the guys if anyone came near you, I would kill them. But it was NEVER your fault. NEVER. It was my choice, my decision...and I don't regret it." Buffy cried.   
  
Dawn only nodded all right, slumping back in her chair in silence, drinking her coffee.   
  
**  
  
Thankfully, the walk home to Dawn's apartment was nothing like the deafening silence at the Pub. Dawn ranted on and on about what happened since her sister had been dead. Buffy took it all with stride, listening, occasionally jutting in her opinion and laughing whenever Dawn brought something up that warranted laughter.   
  
When they reached her place, Buffy leaned over and hugged her, kissing her cheek. Dawn hugged back, crying. It had been so long since her sister held her back from the dangers of the world. Buffy wiped away some tears, letting go and smiled. She brushed Dawn's bangs away and cried some more.   
  
"I really enjoyed tonight, Buffy."   
  
Buffy smiled back, brushing her bangs away. "Me too, Dawn."   
  
Dawn caught her hand and held it, "Um do you have a place to stay?"   
  
"Yeah. I'm staying at Giles' place."   
  
She nodded okay, looking down. As she opened the door, Dawn glanced back at her sister and smiled, shutting it. Dawn fell onto the floor, but got up, peeking through the window to confirm her feelings. Buffy was still there. She stared at the house, nodded all right, and head down Main Street. It was real. She was real. At the Pub, she thought she was in some nightmare or dream, talking to her dead sister, but she wasn't. She was alive!   
  
Buffy was alive! Her sister was alive! Dawn cries sudennly turned into joyful laughs.   
  
**  
  
Buffy wearily walked into Giles' apartment, removing her coat. It was late; really late and she needed her some beauty sleep. She walked over to the couch; the linens and pillows were set out for her. She smiled, falling onto the couch. As she was about to sleep, she caught a glimpse of Death and screamed.   
  
She fumbled off the couch frantically, turning on the light. Death laughed; she glared at him. "You know what, I was tolerant before but scaring a girl, getting ready for sleep is not funny!"   
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm dying to know how coffee with your sister went?"   
  
"Buffy? What's going on down there?" Giles called from the loft.   
  
Buffy glared at Death, nodding, "I'm just talking to Death! Go back to sleep."   
  
Death raised an eyebrow, smiling. He laughed, dropping onto the couch. "No seriously, how did coffee go? Did the two of you reconnect?"   
  
"We're fine." She retorted, crossing her arms, "Now, get out! I need my beauty sleep."   
  
"Fine. You don't want to talk. I understand, but I know something you don't know." He mused, getting off the couch.   
  
She shook her head, looking up at the ceiling, "Why me? Why did You send him to me?" Buffy put a hand on her head, settling down on the couch. "All right, this is the last thing and you're gone. Understand? I'm tired of playing these games."   
  
"It's about Angel..."   
  
Buffy frowned, taking him by the neck, slamming him against the wall.   
  
"Buffy?" Giles called.   
  
She smiled back, "It's nothing Giles. I'm just holding Death to the wall. I would hold him to gun point but I don't have a gun."   
  
"Oh. Carry on, then."   
  
"Thanks, Giles." She hollered back, glaring at Death. "I'm serious. I'm not in the mood for games, 'cause if this is just a game, I want out." Buffy paused, "What do you know about Angel?"  
  
"First, less strain on the neck please."   
  
She laughed, "You're Death. You don't have a respiratory system!"   
  
"First less strain on the neck please. These clothes wrinkle so easily if not taken care of properly."   
  
Buffy nodded, laughing hysterically, "You want me to lesson my grip on your neck because you don't want to ruin your clothes? Well, excuse for not caring! Now, about Angel... What do you know?"   
  
He shrugged, causing Buffy to yell, loosening her grip on his neck. "I swear, if I die again, it's because you annoyed me to death." She rolled her eyes, abruptly leaving the apartment.   
  
Death smiled, fixing his suit and tie. "I love my job." He snapped his fingers and disappeared as well.   
  
TBC 


	4. Displaced

Displaced: Back to Reality (Ch. 4) By obi's girl  
  
Buffy roamed the streets of Sunnydale, glancing from one direction to the other. Death said Angel was coming but for some reason, she didn't want him to find her staying at Giles' place. It was silly. She knew that but the way he talked to her when she came back...Buffy didn't want to admit anything then but she felt something. Something felt different between them. In his eyes, she saw something there that wasn't there before. Of course, it could have been - she just ignored it.   
  
Everything was so confusing. Death said he didn't know why she was back but Buffy knew he knew why. Why else would he be there? Buffy shook her head, finding herself at the playground. She smiled, remembering coming there as a child. She'd play in the sandbox, her dad and mom, keeping watch over Dawn as she slept.   
  
Buffy frowned. That was a false memory. Dawn was never there. She may have been dead for ten years and completely out of the loop, but she knew, she ** knew ** she never had a sister and yet, when she talked with Dawn, she reminded her so much of their lost mother.   
  
So much had changed. She changed, her friends changed. Sunnydale wasn't the same. The Hellmouth was over, not one apocalypse since she died or some gang of vampires or demons trying to destroy the world. There were vampires and demons, but they were less enthusiastic over actually creating Hell since they knew she would stop them. There was no need for her. So why did she come back?   
  
She didn't remember anything. All remembered was flinging herself into the Hellmouth, saving her sister and darkness enveloping her and nothing after that... No light at the end of the tunnel; no one to greet her and help her pass on. If the Twelve Apostles met her and brought her before the Almighty she wouldn't have remembered it. Like they have some secret to hide up there, she reasoned.   
  
Buffy looked up, staring at the stars. It was late, probably morning all ready. She hadn't been out long but she knew it was late or early or some time of the day. She wasn't sure. She closed her eyes, sudennly feeling someone take her left hand, holding it tight. She reopened her eyes and smiled at the man beside her.   
  
Angel smiled back as she rested her head on his chest, staring at the stars above.   
  
**  
  
Buffy smiled as she rested next to Angel on the grass, still staring at the sky. She was quiet. Since they met, she hadn't said a word. It scared her to say anything. Angel caressed her arm and smiled. She smiled back at him, though displaced.   
  
She shrugged, "I just feel different...like I don't belong anymore. So much has changed..."   
  
"Ten years is a long time, Buffy. You can't expect everything to be the same; people change...it's human nature."   
  
Buffy nodded, frowning slightly as she rested on Angel's chest. She heard something. It was like a 'thump-thump' sound. She heard the sound several times before, her own heart, Riley's heart but this was new. She smiled, looking up at him.   
  
He smiled back, "I was going to tell you but I didn't want to interrupt your thoughts."   
  
"When did this happen? How did this happen?"   
  
He shrugged, "Not too long after you were gone. The End of Days...I survived it and this was my reward only it didn't feel much like a reward because I found out you were dead." Angel frowned, fingering the ring of her hand, "I wasn't expecting that. I wasn't prepared for it. When the PtB told me what happened, I died. Part of me died...I begged them to return you to me. I told them being human wouldn't mean anything if I couldn't spend my days with you, but they refused me."   
  
"After grieving I eventually accepted that you were gone and there was nothing I could do to bring you back. So when Cordelia had a premonition about you, I scoffed at her, reminding her it would be impossible that you were alive. I dreamed so many nights that you came back to me, but each time I woke up, I remembered it was only a dream and that you had a place up there, dreaming of me. You on your own cloud, looking down on me, watching my every move, helping me cope along the way...ease me pain."   
  
Angel smiled, facing her. She smiled back as he touched her face, "Now you're here, I don't want to wake up if I'm dreaming. I don't want to lose you again, Buffy. I never knew how much I loved until you were gone, taken from my life forever. I just want to lie here forever, holding you close, never let you go. 'Cause I fear if I do, I'll never see you again."   
  
Buffy cried, hugging Angel, "That was so beautiful. I had forgotten how sweet and caring you are. I forgot. I forgot everything." She paused, "I'm sorry."   
  
He kissed her forehead, "There's no need for that. No apologies necessary." Angel paused, staring at her, "We've had a long history of ups and downs Buffy but through it all, we've always managed to find a way back to each other."   
  
"We have haven't we?" she paused, sighing, "I wouldn't be too surprised if sometime in the future, instead of reading Romeo and Juliet in English classes, teenagers would read about the tale of a vampire slayer in love with a vampire with a soul. A vampire slayer and vampire who were in fact destined to be enemies but instead turned into lovers."   
  
Angel laughed, brushing her hair, "I wouldn't be too surprised either. Word travels fast." He paused, "So, what do you want to do now?"   
  
Buffy's smile grew wider, an idea forming in her small head...   
  
TBC 


	5. Displaced

Displaced (CH5 - Conclusion) Death, Itself  
  
By obi's girl   
  
A mischievous smile appeared on Buffy's lips as she faced Angel. She knew it had been a long time since she had seen him and now she knew he was human, this was the only thing she could possibly think of to test if he could stand being human. Angel nodded, lunging at her from across the room. "Come on, Slayer. I know you can do better than this."   
  
Buffy nodded no, gripping her stake, lunging back at him. He caught her arms, holding her close. She laughed, "Like you think you can better than me? I was born for this."   
  
"If you were born for this, why hold anything back? Unless you're scared to tap into that power, little girl." Angel mused, whispering in her ear.   
  
She smiled, locking his arms, flipping him over. Buffy straddled him, pointing the stake to his heart. "That's it. No more games."   
  
He laughed, "And I was just getting started..."   
  
"Yeah, so was I but I'm finished." She shot back, dropping the stake. Buffy leaned down, kissing him. "Oh God Angel, I missed you. I missed you so much."   
  
"Me too."   
  
Buffy turned her head, sensing someone else in the room. She nodded no to Him. She jumped up, glaring at Death. Angel frowned, sitting up. "I don't get it...Was it something I said?"   
  
She nodded no, grabbing a towel. "It's nothing you did, Angel. It's him." Buffy replied, gesturing to Death.   
  
Angel scanned the room and shrugged, smiling back at his love. "Nobody here, Buffy. Is somebody here? Someone you met in the afterlife?"   
  
"Death. He's here...right over there."   
  
He shrugged, walking over to the side mat, looking around and nodded no. He turned to Buffy, smiling, "Nothing here. Just mats. No Death. Buffy, this is crazy. No one's here. It's just us."   
  
The Slayer shook her head furiously, dropping the towel. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek, glancing at Death and growled. "Is he still here?" he asked.   
  
Death smiled, looking at one of the dummies. "Oh, don't mind me. Pretend like I'm not even here."   
  
"Yeah, he's still here. He's always here. He never goes away, even when you want him too." Buffy spat, facing him, "Why are you still here? I thought I told no more games."   
  
Angel frowned, backing up a bit from her. Buffy didn't even look at Angel. She just nodded, furious she was locked in this Hell all alone. "Why don't you just leave me alone? I don't need you as my guide. Go away!"   
  
Death stopped looking at the dummy and walked towards Buffy, brushing against her left side. "You need me. I can't leave you until my work is done, until your work is done."   
  
"I can't believe this! I don't believe this. What work? What the Hell are you talking about?" she paused, tapping her foot, crossing her arms, "Is there something I'm supposed to be doing?"   
  
He smiled yes, "Now, you're getting it."   
  
"What work? What am I supposed to be doing?"   
  
He remained silent, staring back at her. Buffy threw up her arms, grabbing her coat and water bottle. "Forget it. I'm tired of this. You say you're my guide but all you do is speak in riddles and I'm sick of it!"   
  
"Oh come on, Slayer. Think."   
  
She turned to him, nodding no. "All right. You're tired and angry. I understand that. If you were like this up there to them, how are you going to handle the death of someone close to you?"   
  
Buffy froze, grabbing hold of Angel. "Close to me? Who? When?"   
  
"Buffy, what's going on?" Angel cried.   
  
She ignored his question, glaring at Death.   
  
Death nodded, folding his hands, "That's for you to find out. I can't help you there. This is your journey, your road. It always has been. I've helped you on occasion but mainly it's been you." He paused, fiddling, "I wish I could tell you who it is you're going to lose, but I can't. It's part of the rules. No names. I'm just here to help them pass over without incident."   
  
"Then how am I supposed to who it is? You have to give me something, a clue, anything? How am I supposed to help the person if I don't know who it is to help."   
  
"Know who what is? Buffy?" Angel added, glaring at the nothing where Death was supposed to be standing.   
  
He looked back at her, adjusting his tie. "You know who it is. You've known all along; you just didn't listen."   
  
Buffy was about to laugh at his riddle but realized who it was. "No! I won't allow him to pass over. You have to stop this. I can't lose him."   
  
"Pass over? Someone's a Jewish holiday?"   
  
"No names, remember. I'm only here to help the Dead cross over. Nothing else. Sorry, but there's nothing I can do. He's fated to die and there's nothing you can do about it."   
  
Angel nodded, "Buffy, what's happening? What did he say?"   
  
"No, I won't allow this to happen!" Buffy cried, running out of the Danger Room. Angel nodded, running after her.   
  
**  
  
"Buffy, wait!" Angel yelled, running after the blonde. She turned to him, nodding no. "What's going on? What did he say to you?"   
  
Buffy didn't reply; she just shook her head, running out of the Magic Box, down Main Street. Angel only nodded, wandering what could possibly make her freak out so badly. "Death, show yourself!"   
  
He turned around, scanning the shop but nothing. "Forget it. If you're going to help, forget it. Stay Death, stay dead!" he yelled back, shrugging.   
  
**  
  
"Giles! Giles, are you here?! Giles?" Buffy cried as she slammed the door open to her Watcher's apartment. If this were the reason why she came back, to witness the death, the demise of her own teacher, she'd rather be dead.   
  
Buffy shook her head, running into the kitchen, calling her watcher's name. Nothing. Her face began to grow pale as she called out his name again. Still nothing. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she struggled from the kitchen to the stairs, running up to the loft. "Giles?! Giles! Giles!" she cried. Nothing; only silence. "Oh God, maybe I'm too late. Maybe he's all ready gone."   
  
She stood there for the longest time, staring at the room. Finally, she walked over to the bed, falling onto the pillow crying. "Oh God Giles, I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I was too late and now you're dead, away from my life forever. I am so sorry!"   
  
The blonde jumped when the phone rang. Her shaking arm, which was latched onto the pillow, struggled to pick to the phone; her eyes glistened gray. "Hello."   
  
"Buffy, it's Willow. Something's happened...Giles, he..."   
  
"I know." She said blankly, "Just tell me where he is."  
  
Willow didn't reply for a moment. "Buffy, had a heart attack.... He's dead."   
  
She muffled a cry, putting down the phone on its cradle. Buffy stood up, walking slowly down the stairs and out the door.   
  
**  
  
Death followed Buffy as she walked down the street. She walked mindlessly, only following where her feet took her. Her world was crushed and there was nothing she could to reverse the nightmare. Why? He was her teacher, her father. One word: Dead. It seemed impossible, unthinkable. For years, they had lived in this protective bubble, protecting Giles from harm...the Watcher's Council mainly and now, all her work was finished. There was nothing left for her to do.   
  
"You can still save him, you know. It doesn't have to end like this." He mused.   
  
Buffy nodded, rounding a corner to Willow's apartment, where she assumed her friend called from. "Leave me alone. I have nothing else to give, to do. Leave me." She whispered back.   
  
"I am not your enemy, Buffy."   
  
She stopped, turning to him, an angry expression on her face. "Not my enemy, not my enemy? You took him away from him. You took away the only person I ever really considered family, a real father to me and you took him away. How can you call yourself my guide if this is the pain you cause me?!"   
  
"I know I hurt you, but Buffy, this was his time. It was fated."   
  
"Bull! He was my father and you killed him." She shouted back, causing people passing in the street to stare at her. Buffy nodded no, waving Death away.   
  
Death shook his head, removing his watch from his pocket. There was still time. He looked up but she was gone. "There's still time. You can still save him. It doesn't have to end like this, you know!" he shouted back.   
  
**  
  
Anya looked up when she heard the door slam. She glanced at Xander; he didn't look up, only stare at Giles' dead body, lying in the middle of the floor. "Willow, she's here!" she called up to the Wicca.   
  
Buffy stared at Giles' body before kneeling down, kissing his forehead. Death appeared behind her, kneeling as well. "You said I can still save him. How?" she questioned, not looking back.   
  
"It's not you, really. It's me but if I do, I'll be breaking severe rules. I'm not supposed to make exceptions..."   
  
"Do it." She commanded, standing up. Buffy turned around, facing him. "Give him back to me. Please."   
  
Death raised his hand, placing it over Giles' forehead as Buffy stood back, watching. Willow, Anya and Tera entered. Willow glanced at Buffy, noticing she was transfixed on something. She was about to question but Tera nudged her. She turned, gazing at Death.   
  
"What's he doing? Is he going to take Giles' spirit way?" Willow questioned.   
  
Buffy didn't reply. Death lowered his hand to Giles' chest, yellow light shimmering from his hands. He glanced up at Buffy and she nodded. Death looked down again, as Giles' stomach raised. His eyes fluttered open, staring at the ceiling. Buffy knelt down next to him, as the Wicca's stood aghast. Anya rolled her eyes, before fainting on the floor. Buffy grabbed his hand, kissed it and smiled.   
  
Death stood back. "I'm going to get into a Hell of a lot trouble because of this, you know."   
  
She turned to, smiling gratefully, "Next time I'm up there, they can punish me all they want...but thank you. Thank you."   
  
**  
  
Buffy sent Giles to check into Sunnydale Memorial, accompanied by Willow while Tera stayed with Xander and Anya. Buffy stood in the back yard with her arms wrapped around her waist as Death approached her. She smiled thankfully, though not facing him. "Honestly, thank you for this."   
  
He hesitated, "I broke a lot of rules because of that."  
  
She laughed, "Yeah, so have I." Facing him. "Really, thank you. You'll never know how much this means to me that you gave him back to me."   
  
"I like you, Miss Summers. You're not like the other girls." He paused, "If it ever seemed like I was an annoyance to you, it was only because I didn't want to see you make the wrong choice."   
  
"I know that now." She mused, walking closer to him. Because Buffy was shorter than he was, she had to look up at his face. "I know you never meant to cause me any grief and pain --- and I know I probably wasn't the nicest person to deal with; I'm sorry."   
  
He smiled, touching her cheek. "You really are special, Buffy. Your gift as the Slayer, it isn't a curse, even if you think it to be. It's not."   
  
She looked down, "Before you leave, I just have some questions; two actually."   
  
"Yes, speak up girl. What is it?"   
  
Buffy smiled, "Am I popular up there? I mean, do they know about me?"   
  
"Oh absolutely." He grinned, "You're all they ever talk about." He leaned in, whispering, "I think even John has a crush on you."   
  
Buffy blinked, "John? You mean the Apostle? Wait a minute, isn't he the cute one?"   
  
Death nodded yes, "Now, what was your second question?"   
  
"Why did you come here, I mean, besides acting as my guide? Why not send an Angel or something? Why you? Why did they send you?"   
  
He smiled, blushing sheepishly, "Because they didn't send me. I came because I had heard about you; well stories anyway. You see I had been watching you for a very long time, Buffy...since you were first called. When you defeated the Master, I knew you were the ** one **. The one to stop the evils of the world, and quite honestly, the one to put me out of a job and that scared me, but it also made me proud and very fond of you."   
  
Buffy smiled, "You like me? You have a crush on me?"   
  
Death shrugged, "I wouldn't say that; more like a fascination - but not a crush. I'm Death, remember."   
  
"Right. Well, anyway, thank you." Buffy mused, extending her hand to him. "It is all right if I shake your hand, right?"   
  
He smiled, taking it gladly, "Of course."   
  
"And, one more thing, I don't ever want to see you again."   
  
"Hmm. Watch me." He snickered back, disappearing. "I'll be back; you can guarantee it. Things are just getting interesting."   
  
Buffy smiled, walking back into the house.   
  
The End   
  
(And He will be back; I can guarantee that) 


End file.
